Detailed analyses will be conducted upon early parent-young interaction in natural settings in waterfowl species, particularly in the mallard, Anas platyrhynchos. Black ducks (Anas rubripes) and pintails (Anas acuta) will also be investigated. The effects of parent-young interaction, particularly auditory interaction, before, during, and after hatching in relation to imprinting will be assessed. The prehatching auditory "imprinting" demonstrated during the previous year will be further studied to determine whether it has a critical period, and whether periodic "reinforcement" (through maternal answering) is more effective than reinforcement of each duckling vocalization, as well as the degree of latitude permissible in the characteristics of the auditory components of the imprinting stimulus. A beginning will be made in the analysis of genetic, hormonal, experiential and environmental factors in imprinting and maternal behavior in Japanese quail (Cortunix cortunix japonica). The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the project and for provision of required progress reports if a grant is awarded as the result of this application.